Number 6/Synopsis
This is the synopsis of Joey Yung's sixth personal major concert, Nokia Joey Yung Concert Number 6. Concert Number 6 - Hong Kong The Stage The stage was a complex "in the round" stage. The setup included multiple elevators, and a stage that resembled an airplane runway. Above the stage was a red circular display with four LED screens attached to it. The set up also consisted of props including a large white perfume bottle, a mid-air living room with many lamps on it, as well as a giant pair of inflatable legs that reached down to the stage floor from above the stage during one part of the performances. It also featured an LED runway connecting the B-stage to a larger LED floor which would recline creating a vertical projection screen that rotates 360 degrees. Throughout out the concerts, live footage as well as video backdrops/graphics would be displayed on the LED screens and the vertical projection screen. Part1 - The Beginning For the opening segment, Joey was sprung up and performed "Runaway" and "On running machine" featuring an altered version of the two song's famous choreography followed by a number of ballads that were changed every night. Joey Number6Boxset PhotoAlbum 4.jpg Joey Number6Boxset PhotoAlbum 10.jpg Joey Number6Boxset PhotoAlbum 12.jpg Joey Number6Boxset PhotoAlbum 15.jpg 166137 120233928043632 119063278160697 124861 272807 n.jpg Part2 - Childhood The second segment featuring Joey wearing the carousel dress sponsored by Manish Arora (see here) while singing and dancing to "Miss World", "Couple Things that I Know", and a remix version of "All Summer Holiday". Joey Number6Boxset PhotoAlbum 21.jpg Joey Number6Boxset PhotoAlbum 20.jpg Joey Number6Boxset PhotoAlbum 27.jpg Number6 PhotosetB 6.jpg Joey Number6Boxset PhotoAlbum 29.jpg Part3 - Angels & Demons For the "Angel" part, Joey wore a large white Chanel fur coat while singing "Tears vs Tears" and "The Girl Favored by Heaven". For some of the shows, before the second chorus, Joey would suddenly sing her best friend (and rumoured partner) Denise Ho's "Rolls-Royce" halfway through which led to loud screams of surprise from the audience every night. Joey Number6Boxset PhotoAlbum 31.jpg Joey Number6Boxset PhotoAlbum 33.jpg 65701 120233938043631 119063278160697 124862 6850127 n.jpg 21MB005 .jpg Number6 PhotosetA 1.jpg For the "Demon" segment, giant inflatable red legs descended on to the stage with Joey singing "Snake", "Butterfly among Flowers", and "Peach Adventure" while dancing with dancers dressed as "snakes". One of the routines was met with controversy as it resembled a 'threesome' with two dancers. After "Peach Adventure", Joey was raised to the stage top and changed her outfit for the next part. About the choregraphy, Joey did a more difficult version and "kiss" a female dancer. Joey Number6Boxset PhotoAlbum 38.jpg Joey Number6Boxset PhotoAlbum 39.jpg 156846 473118014700 592814700 5397700 3391527 n.jpg Joey Number6Boxset PhotoAlbum 45.jpg Joey Number6Boxset PhotoAlbum 47.jpg Part4 - Pain Love The fourth segment featured a more elegant Joey singing "Fly", "Get used to Breakup", "Pain Love", and "Disfigured" on the circular mid-air living room wearing a blue dress designed by Yves Saint Laurent's head designer Stefano Pilati. Joey had met Pilati in Paris when she was invited to attend the YSL Spring/Summer 2011 fashion show earlier that year during the Paris fashion week. (Alternativly, she wore a red dress designed by Kenneth Chan.) Joey Number6Boxset PhotoAlbum 48.jpg Joey Number6Boxset PhotoAlbum 50.jpg 165692 120233734710318 119063278160697 124843 5491626 n.jpg 1126-00282-006b1.jpg 3.jpg Part5 - Just Dance The fifth segment started with Joey performing in front of the LED floor-turned-projector screen, singing "Scream!" while dancing to a routine coordinated to complement the video backdrop projected on the screen. This was followed by a fast song medley which consisted of "Dreamroad", "Happy Happy", "Not Yet Know", and "Grand on Stage". Joey Number6Boxset PhotoAlbum 56.jpg Joey Number6Boxset PhotoAlbum 54.jpg Joey Number6Boxset PhotoAlbum 66.jpg Joey Number6Boxset PhotoAlbum 69.jpg Joey Number6Boxset PhotoAlbum 71.jpg Part6 - Landing (Encore) For the sixth part, Joey entered the stage singing the concert theme song "Airport" while playing guitar for the first time, gaining a huge round of applause and shouts of support from the audience. This was followed by another round of classic Joey ballads that changed every night, but always ended with Joey singing "Disheartened" with the audience (which had become a Joey concert tradition since the Show Up! Live in 2003). Joey Number6Boxset PhotoAlbum 76.jpg 20101122 2386aab31f6d9bec143d6LbwaLHwB83A.jpg Joey Number6Boxset PhotoAlbum 75.jpg 20101122 8001163de4c2f55af812E2zUGMGeUAeG.jpg Joey Number6Boxset PhotoAlbum 77.jpg Part7 - Never End For the final segment (and 'supposed' encore), Joey came out wearing a water/crystal-like costume designed and custom-tailored by designer Iris Van Herpen from her "Crystallization" collection. The segment started with Joey reciting a monologue reflecting upon her career and thanking her fans for making her 'stronger' followed by a rearranged ballad version of the song "Sing More and Stronger", leading the end of the show. Number6 PhotosetB 1.jpg 129151381490752008.jpg Joey Number6Boxset PhotoAlbum 85.jpg Joey Number6Boxset PhotoAlbum 86.jpg Joey Number6Boxset PhotoAlbum 89.jpg Number 6 World Tour *The band leader has changed to Edward Chan, the songs performed have minor changes. *Songs from Joey & Joey and Moment have been added to the set list. **"Frustrated" replaced "Couple Things that I Know" **"Momoe Yamaguchi" replaced "The Girl Favored by Heaven" **"Greater Vigor" replaced "On running machine" **"Mad About You" replaced "Butterfly among Flowers" **Added "Forest of Flowers", "Wallpaper", "Smoke and Mirrors", "Sob", "View in a New Light", "Drama Series" *Joey has forgotten the dance step in "Scream!" in Macau show, shouting sorry and restart the song once, almost twice. Category:Number 6